


Love Me Like You Hate Me

by slumber_in_the_abyss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masochism, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, degradation kink, misophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumber_in_the_abyss/pseuds/slumber_in_the_abyss
Summary: His hands grew cold, as shivers trickled down his spine, the feeling almost made his eyes role back into his head. And all that because of a single sentence.“Don’t. Touch. me. You. Germ.”Atsumu really grew desperate huh?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue - First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

⚛》》»»»◈«««《《⚛

* * *

His hands grew cold, as shivers trickled down his spine, the feeling almost made his eyes role back into his head. And all that because of a single sentence.

“Don’t. Touch. me. You. Germ.”

Atsumu really grew desperate huh?

* * *

Atsumu was known to be a pretty self-centered arrogant asshole. But while people assumed that he liked looking down on others, it was actually quite the opposite: he liked being looked down upon. He loved being mistreated, humiliated and punished. You see, he was what you may call, a masochist. A hidden one at that. And in order to no get his reputation tarnished, he decided to keep it a secret. No one knew. Absolutely NO ONE, Not even his own brother.

But as days went by, so did his patience: he started to get a bit, not bored per se, but impatient. He was a very needy person, and after keeping the secret locked in his system for so long, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to feel the thrill of being treated like a pest, or at the very least he needed to talk about it with someone.

As he sauntered his way to the stadium, he spotted a tall, black haired guy, around his age leaning against one of the post, scrolling mindlessly on his phone. He had a rather bored and unimpressed look on his face, which accentuated his stoic aura. On closer inspection, he noticed that he was wearing what seemed to be a mask. Atsumu raised his eyebrow, confused, who in their right mind would wear a mask in such hot weather? Intrigued, he neared the mysterious man.

Once he was at a talking distance, he put on his best charming smile, and started to introduce himself.

“Hi, I’m Atsumu, Atsumu Miya, are you from Itachiyama?”

The guy slowly looked up from his phone, eyeing Atsumu through his thick and long eyelashes. He then nodded and went back to whatever activity he was previously doing. Atsumu gulped; he was absolutely gorgeous. From his stern gaze to his dull, shallow and black eyes, he was definitely Atsumu’s type. ‘It’s a shame he has a mask on’ the fake blond thought.

“What’s your name?” Atsumu asked almost too enthusiastically.

The black haired individual looked up again, seemingly annoyed by the questions. He then mumbled a brief, “Sakusa Kiyoomi” and went back to his phone. ‘Sakusa Kiyoomi? Wasn’t he one of Japan’s best ace?’ How did he not realize that? With his curly black tuft of hair it was almost impossible not to recognize the latter. Atsumu was a complete idiot. A blind one too.

The fake blond awkwardly scratched his neck as he had nothing else to add.

Normally he would’ve of just walked off, as soon as he found the conversation dry or boring. But he didn’t want to end it so quickly with Sakusa. He was as stubborn as he was awkward.

Wondering what he should say next, he decided to try a cliché line. To test his luck in obtaining the other’s number or whatever. Which was a huge mistake on his part.

He reached out and grasped one of Sakusa’s long strands of hair, which was covering his face and, between his fingers, curled them.

“You have beautiful hair” he whispered, trying to sound seductive.

What he got in return was the most disgusted look he’s ever gotten.

He wasn’t the best at flirting or whatever, but that cheesy line did not deserve that grimace.

“Don’t. Touch. me. You. Germ.” Sakusa spat out, sneering. He then slapped Atsumu’s hand away from his face, gave one more dirty look over his shoulder and walked off, hands in his pockets.

Atsumu was frozen into place; he did not expect such a cold and haughty response. It was utterly rude and it was. Absolutely. Amazing. Never in his life would he have thought that a person could make him feel that way. Whenever his teammates insulted him or punched him, it was always in a playful way and Atsumu never thought much of it. But this time, This Time when Sakusa slapped his hand away and looked at him with so much contempt and disgust it made him quiver, the feeling almost made his eyes role back into his head.

But his daydream was soon interrupted by another player patting him on the shoulder.

Atsumu turned around to see a brown haired guy, with a worried look on his face.

“I-I’m sorry about my cousin” he started. “He has germaphobia, a-and he hates people touching him. Don’t think too much of it” He scratched his head, smiling nervously.

“O-Oh I see” Atsumu mumbled

“Er... Are you okay?” Komori asked, tilting his head,

“Yes” Atsumu nodded, “I’m fine”, he then looked back at Sakusa, who was still scrolling on his phone. “Very fine, actually”.

* * *

⚛》》»»»◈«««《《⚛


	2. Prologue - First Impressions (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are quite short for now, but they'll be longer when the prologue is over, probably.  
> Anyways, enjoy! (i hope)

⚛》》»»»◈«««《《⚛

* * *

Today, Itachiyama had a match with Inarizaki, a practice match to be more precise. Therefore, Sakusa had to wake up at 5 am and was very somnolent and grumpy. This morning, he skipped breakfast to get more sleep, which turned out to be a very bad idea. Not only did he have a deficiency of sleep, he also had what you may call _la faim (he was starving basically)_. Which meant that he was in no condition to be dealing with talkative and clingy idiots :

Sakusa was minding his own business (as always), and he used his phone as a way to tell people to not disturb him. Of course, it doesn’t always work, because there are entitled imbeciles that don’t get the memo. This time it just had to be Atsumu Miya, that annoying setter from Itachiyama.

He scrunched up his nose when he glanced up his phone. ‘When’s he leaving?’ he thought, the questions getting to him. Nevertheless, he didn’t snap at the other. He represented his school didn’t he? He had to maintain his cool, if he wanted to set a good example.

“You have beautiful hair” the other said touching his hair with his slimy disgusting hands.

Okay fuck setting a good example. He slapped the latter’s hand away. The audacity of that low life piss haired halfwit! He scrunched up his nose in disgust:

“Don’t. Touch. me. You. Germ.” he spat out,

What he got in return was fairly unexpected; normally he would of gotten a ‘chill dude’ or ‘what’s wrong with you’ in response but on the other’s face rested a noticeably aroused one. ‘Was he getting turned on by Sakusa’s insult?’ The ace’s face scrunched up even more, what a pervert.

He walked away, glancing back one more time to make sure he had seen that correctly, and he was correct, what a fucking pervert he thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets angrily.

* * *

After reflecting on what he had done previously, he felt quite bad. Not because he regretted his actions, god no, the other deserved it, but because he was, not lying to himself per se, but he was not very honest. The fact that the other was visibly turned on, was supposed to sit unwell with him. But in fact it didn’t, he kept thinking about the face the other made, and it was quite the opposite. Why was it also turning him on? He couldn’t concentrate during practice and kept thinking about it.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Komori,

“Oi Sakusa”

He looked up blankly at his cousin, giving him his attention.

“I know that you’re a germaphobe and everything, but you should apologize to Atsumu, he didn’t know any better and he was only trying to be friendly, just let him know what he did wrong so he doesn’t do that again”

Sakusa scoffed.

“He deserved it; besides he’s such an eyesore, people got to tell him the truth.”

Komori narrowed his eyes.

“Even if your my dear couz that I love very much, I cannot let this pass. You’ve treated him unfairly; apologize”

Sakusa clicked his tongue.

“Do I really have to?”

“If you don’t I’m showing our team your baby photos”

Sakusa cringed internally,

“That’s blackmailing”

“I don’t care”

Sakusa sighed.

“Tsk, Fine”

Komori smiled,

“Great !”

* * *

⚛》》»»»◈«««《《⚛


End file.
